The Seductress
by PocketSevens
Summary: Fiyero's bachelor party was a top-notch day, until his friends locked him in a bedroom with a mysterious woman...one week before his wedding to the best woman in the world. Will his scandalous reputation come back to haunt him? One-shot. AU.


**A/N - Just a quick little Fiyeraba one-shot as I think we could use a little "Fiyeraba pick-me-up". AU**

 **Also, please note the story rating because of the subject matter. Consider yourself warned. :)**

#####

"Can we talk?"

Fiyero looked over at his fiancée who was sitting on the edge of their bed in their bedroom at Kiamo Ko. He noticed that Elphaba had a worried look on her face and he had a pretty good idea why.

He softly asked her, "You want to talk about my bachelor party tomorrow, right?"

She nodded with a blush on her cheeks. Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda arrived a couple of weeks ago to help Elphaba and Fiyero with the last parts of their wedding plans. Now, with a week before the wedding, some of Fiyero's current friends and former schoolmates wanted to give him "one last bash as a single guy".

She sighed in spite of herself. "I know it's stupid to worry…"

He walked over and took her in his arms. "I understand, Fae. I've already told the guys I don't want there to be any funny stuff."

"But you are still going partying tomorrow?"

"Kind of," he replied. "We've scheduled the day to go out and play some golf, and then we'll hit a pub later for dinner and drinks and some pool or darts. I promise not to drink too much and I've also asked Boq to watch out for me. Trust me, it'll be fine."

"I trust _you_ ," she replied with a worried smile. "I'm more worried about some of your friends. There's lots of stories about bachelor parties that get out of hand…"

"…ending with strippers and hookers," he finished and she nodded. "It's funny: a few days ago, Dad and I were talking about this subject. Durning our talk, he told me a story of a great-great...great?...grandfather or something who got locked in a bedroom in the west wing with an unknown lady. My Dad never told me how the story ended; only that the couple got married in the end, so I assume he stayed true to his bride."

"Why the west wing?" she asked him.

He chuckled. "The family lives in the east wing. The west wing is not used much - mostly for guests who stay the night...or if the royal couple wants some privacy."

He waggled his eyebrows at her; she rolled her eyes in response.

"However," he continued. "when the guys said they wanted to throw me a Bachelor Party, I insisted that there be no funny stuff - _definitely_ no 'strippers or hookers'."

She nodded in understanding. "OK," she simply replied and she let the matter rest for the evening. However, Elphaba was still skeptical. She told her sister and best friend about it the next morning over breakfast.

"Elphie, if I know anything about Fiyero, it's that he loves you to death and he'd never stray on you."

"I know, Galinda," she replied with a sigh. "However, he's getting together with some of his old friends from his 'dancing through life' phase, and they're going out for a few drinks this evening. I just don't want his friends to lead him into trouble."

"What kind of trouble are you worried about?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba snorted in reply. "The kind that involves naked women." Both women nodded in agreement.

"What does Fiyero have to say about it?" Nessa asked her sister.

"He's already stipulated no 'strippers or hookers'," she replied, using her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "And, while I trust Fiyero to be on his best behavior, and I trust Boq and Avaric to _keep_ Fiyero on his best behavior, I still don't trust his friends very much."

Nessa nodded. "I agree with you, Fabala, only because these are the same guys who egged him on in his earlier 'phases'. I guess it would make you feel better if you could do something about it."

"Yes, it would..." she replied when, suddenly, an idea came to her.

A positively mischievous idea.

A wicked smirk formed on Elphaba's face. "Maybe there is..." she mused.

Galinda saw the look on her friend's face. "What are you thinking, Elphie?" she asked her suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"I have a crazy idea. Do you two think you two could come with me to town and help me with some shopping?"

"Sure," the blonde replied. "Where are we going?"

"Ozma's Secrets," Elphaba replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Galinda's jaw dropped and Nessa choked on a sip of coffee at her sister's response. "What?" Nessa shrieked. "Why there? What are you thinking?"

Her grin widened. " _This_ is what I'm thinking..."

Elphaba told her idea to her companions, much to the bemusement of the other women. Both Nessa and Galinda immediately joined in and started to help Elphaba fill in the details of her plan. Once they had all finished, Galinda just beamed. "Oh…my…OZ! I love it! I am definitely in!"

A smirk formed on Nessa's face. "Oh, I'm in too. I never realized you could be so devious!"

Elphaba just winked at her sister.

"So, what do we need?"

Elphaba smirked as she replied, "Let me talk to the servants first..."

"I'll talk to Boq," Nessa interjected.

"...and then the three of us need to go shopping."

As the three women left the breakfast table, Galinda was just bouncing with energy. "Oh, this is going to be positively _wicked_!"

#####

Fiyero and his friends laughed as they entered the main doors of the castle - it had been a fantastic day with his friends. While he was somewhat tipsy from alcohol, Fiyero held on to his promise of not drinking too much. Thankfully, Boq had made sure of that throughout the day.

As they entered the grand hall, Fiyero turned to the group of nine men: "Guys, thank you so much for a top notch day. You guys rock!"

Whoops and hollers filled the air as everybody cheered on the groom. However, unbeknownst to Fiyero, a servant had walked up to Boq and whispered something into his ear. A wicked smirk formed on his face and he motioned to Avaric to walk up to the front of the group.

Slapping his hand on Fiyero's back, Boq then announced, "Well, Fiyero, there's just one more thing...we have a surprise for you."

Avaric then walked up and said, "Yeah, but, don't you think he's a little overdressed for it?"

Fiyero's face fell. "Guys…you didn't…"

Before he could react, Boq yelled. "GET HIM!"

The nine guys tackled Fiyero to the ground and ripped his shirt off. Fiyero tried to get free, but while some of his friends kept him held down, others began removing his shoes, socks and pants.

"NOT THE BOXERS!" Boq cried. "KEEP THE BOXERS ON FOR OZ SAKE!"

They lifted the Vinkun prince up by his arms and legs as both Boq and Avaric led the men down the hall to the west wing of the castle, ignoring his protests as they went along. They walked right up to one of the bedroom doors and opened it.

"GUYS! STOP!" Fiyero cried, but they pushed him into the room.

"Have fun, buddy!" Boq exclaimed before closing and locking the door.

"Guys! This isn't funny! I told you not to do this!"

Fiyero tried to open the door. "Oz dammit!" he swore realizing it was locked. Turning around, he noticed that he was in one of the larger bedrooms. It was pitch black in the room except for the small amount of moonlight coming through the windows on either side of the bed. Silently, Fiyero was praying that he was alone and this was simply an elaborate practical joke.

That hope faded when he heard a voice:

"Well, hello there, handsome."

He jumped at hearing a woman's voice, letting out an involuntary yelp. Looking towards the moonlit windows, he could see the curvy silhouette of a woman walking seductively towards him. She spoke with a deep sexy voice.

"Don't be afraid…I won't bite."

"Um…hi," he weakly said, quickly scanning the room for an exit. "I…um…think there's been a mistake…"

"Oh, you're not Fiyero? The scandalous prince of the Vinkus?"

Backing away, Fiyero stammered, "I am…I mean, yes I…I'm him…I mean…I'm Fiyero…but I'm not so scandalous anymore…"

 _I'm going to kill Boq and Avaric_ , he thought to himself.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked, still advancing towards him.

"What? No..." he started to reply. "It's not that..."

However, before he realized it, she was in front of him reaching up and rubbing his chest. "Maybe tonight, _I_ could be your princess."

He backed away as quickly as he could, almost tripping over a chair. "That...uh...position has already been taken..."

There was a moment's silence before the woman spoke again. "Don't you recognize me, your Highness?" she asked puzzled.

He thought long and hard, trying to imagine what woman from his past would want to enact this revenge against him. "Can you give me a clue?" he choked out.

However, she chuckled at his question. "Well, I may have to give you a reminder, then."

As she approached, he looked at the window. _Perhaps if I jump, I could break the glass. It's what...only twenty feet to the ground? What's the worst that could happen? Two broken legs, you idiot. Would Fae still love me with two broken legs?_

 _Better than a broken heart._

He was taken away from his thoughts as the mysterious woman grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers.

However, to her utter shock, he shoved her away.

"STOP!" he cried, causing the woman to jump in fear. "PLEASE! Just stop!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding hurt. "Aren't I pretty enough for you?"

"No!" Fiyero replied quickly. Realizing that his response may have come out wrong, he quickly added, "I mean…I'm sure you're a pretty woman and everything but I am getting _married_ next week! I am marrying a woman who is the best thing that's happened to me and I do not want to screw it up!"

The mystery woman seemed taken aback by his declaration. "You love her that much?"

"I love her more than _anything_ ," he replied. "She makes me want to be a better man. She sees the good in me - sees the man I could be while loving me for who I am. She is my night and my day - the woman that I can't live without and the woman I love with my whole heart. I hope you can understand that."

The room was silent for a few moments before Fiyero heard a sound - a sniffle. "I understand," she replied, her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he started to say but she interrupted him.

"No, it's not because of that, Yero."

He jolted at the sound of his pet name: _Wait, only one person calls me 'Yero'._

He watched in the moonlight as the woman walked over to a table beside the bed, lifting the glass off of a candle. Suddenly, there was a flicker of light as the woman lit the candle with a match. Fiyero's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Fae?"

After lighting the candle, Elphaba turned and faced him. Her long raven hair flowed down her shoulders in ringlets. She wore a black corset which had a little skirt on the bottom, black stockings that came to just above her knees and black high-heeled shoes. She wore little makeup: just some eyeshadow to accentuate her eyes and shiny red lipstick to make her lips more luscious.

Oz, she looked sexy as hell.

However, he noticed tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Yero," she simply said as she approached, but he stepped back.

"Wait…was this your idea?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes," she began to reply but he cut her off.

"So, was this some sort of _test_?" he asked sounding hurt.

Elphaba's heart stopped at his accusing question. "Oh, Oz no!" She cried. "I hadn't even considered that..." She quickly gained her composure before continuing. "Yero, when we talked last night, you said you were worried about what the guys would do for your party. Remember? You said you were worried about..."

"...bringing 'strippers or hookers' back to the castle, _especially_ in the west wing," he calmly finished and she nodded in response.

"So, I had an idea this morning to be here when you got back to make sure you didn't have to worry about it."

Understanding started to dawn on him. "So, you decided to become my 'bachelor party surprise'," he softly noted. "Is that it?"

She nodded in response, lowering her eyes to avoid his gaze. However, he lifted her chin so she could see him and his face wore a broad smile.

"Thank you," he replied sounding relieved. "That means everything to me."

"Did you mean it?" she asked. "What you said earlier?"

He took her hands in his. "I meant every word."

"You love me that much?"

He stepped a little closer. "More than anything."

Reaching up, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Fae, and I meant what I said - there is nobody else but you. _You_ have my heart…"

"…and you have mine," she replied. And then she chuckled in spite of herself. "I guess this was a silly idea?"

"No, it's not, but I'll admit that I was genuinely surprised."

"Didn't you recognize my voice?" she asked but he chuckled in response.

"To be honest, I was more worried about failing my commitment to you that I didn't even pay attention to your voice. I was too busy thinking, 'I could jump out the window'."

The chuckled together before Fiyero asked her, "Where did you get this, by the way?"

Elphaba laughed in embarassment. "Nessa, Galinda and I went to 'Ozma's Secrets'. To be honest, it was the strangest place we have ever been. We couldn't stop laughing at the different outfits in the store - the sales people must have thought we were nuts."

"And the makeup and hair?"

"Galinda's handiwork. I told her I didn't want much…"

"It's perfect," he interrupted and she smiled.

"What do you think?" she then asked, taking a step back.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice sounding a little more sinful. "I couldn't see much in the dark. Perhaps you could entice me a little with your wicked ways."

Her mouth began to curve upwards in a mischievous smile and she sashayed away from him to close the curtains. She could hear him gasp as she walked. After closing all of the curtains in the room, she slowly turned to face him. She could see his eyes look her over, drinking her up like a man in a desert would drink water.

"Damn," he breathed. "You are _positively_ the most beautiful woman in Oz."

"So," she started to say, a hint of sexiness back in her voice. "Will I be yours tonight, your highness?"

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he simply replied, "I will be yours tonight and every night for the rest of our lives."

He grabbed her and pulled her in closer, holding her body tightly against him. She then asked in mock shock, "But, your highness, what will your fiancée say?"

A lustful smile crossed his face. "Hopefully, she will say nothing and just kiss me."

She closed the gap between them and kissed him fiercely.

#####

 **A/N: Elphaba's outfit is based on a Flickr photo shoot by Isidro Urena: a boudoir photo shoot of a cosplay of Elphaba. I think the photographer was successful in proving that green women can be beautiful. Link:** **www dot flickr dot com /photos/izildur/albums/72157631571381862 (remove spaces and replace "dot" with ".")**

 **Cover photo was taken from the Flickr photo shoot.**

 **Special thanks to the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies for the beta-read of this fic.**


End file.
